Jason (book chapter)
"Jason" is the twelfth chapter of Sideways Stories from Wayside School. Synopsis Jason finds himself in a sticky situation. Plot The readers are introduced to Jason, a boy with the second-biggest mouth in Mrs. Jewls's class, which is said to have plenty of big mouths. Jason raises his hand and informs Mrs. Jewls that Joy is chewing gum in class. Joy has the biggest mouth in Mrs. Jewls's class, and it is usually filled with gum. Mrs. Jewls is ashamed, and prepares to write Joy's name on the DISCIPLINE list, but Jason does it for her. While Jason is out of his seat, Joy places her gum on his seat. When Jason returns, he finds himself stuck, and Mrs. Jewls is so upset by this she decides that Joy will be sent home on the kindergarten bus. Todd is glad to have company, even if his name isn't on the board yet. Jason panics, worried he'll have to be there for the rest of his life. Mrs. Jewls orders for Joy to apologize, but Jason says he doesn't mind. Mrs. Jewls asks Jason if he can get up, but he can't because he is stuck to his chair, so she gets the Three Erics to help out. Eric Fry and Eric Ovens hold on to Jason, while Eric Bacon holds the chair, but Jason worries that he'll rip his pants. Rondi and Allison giggle at the circumstances. Mrs. Jewls decides that what she's doing isn't working, and she'll have to get ice water from Miss Mush, who is introduced as the school chef who can remarkably both overcook and undercook a meal at the same time. Mrs. Jewls theorizes that the ice water will freeze the gum and Jason can break free, but Jason is wary of Rondi and Allison, and thinks Miss Mush's ice water is probably warm anyway. Mrs. Jewls leaves, letting Rondi and Allison tickle Jason profusely. When Mrs. Jewls returns, Rondi and Allison get back in their seats. Mrs. Jewls comes with the ice water, which she throws over Jason's head, but Jason is just cold and wet and still stuck. Mrs. Jewls decides the only option now is to cut Jason's pants off. She says the Erics can take Jason to the bathroom and his mother can bring a new pair of pants, but Jason continues to freak out. The Erics flip his chair upside-down and begin to carry it away, when Joy gets a new idea, and Mrs. Jewls says that if it works, she won't have to go home early. Joy decides to kiss Jason, which causes him to panic, wishing for anything other than that. When Joy kisses him, Jason falls off his chair and hits his head on the ground, letting Joy erase her name from the board. Characters *Jason *Mrs. Jewls *Joy *Rondi *Allison *Todd *Eric Fry *Eric Bacon *Eric Ovens *Miss Mush (mentioned, debut) *Louis (mentioned) *Jason's mother (mentioned) Trivia *Miss Mush is mentioned for the first time in this chapter. *The climax of "Safety Monitor" in the cartoon may be a reference to this chapter, as it features the entire class stuck to the walls after Myron encourages them to chew gum. Gallery Jason 1978.jpg|Dennis Hockerman illustration Jason Chapter Illustration 1985.jpg|Julie Brinckloe illustration Jason Chapter Illustration 2003.jpg|Adam McCauley illustration Foreign editions Jason Chapter Illustration.jpeg|Peter Allen illustration (UK) Joy Jason Jason.jpg|Peter Allen second illustration (UK) Jason Chapter Kitamura.png|Satoshi Kitamura illustration (Japan) Category:Sideways Stories from Wayside School chapters Category:Book chapters